Henry's Dance (song)
"Henry's Dance" is a Henry the Octopus song which is about Henry's favorite dance. It is the second Henry the Octopus song. Origins The actions of this song go like this. * Clap your hands above your head * And you sway from side to side * Start to bob up and down * Now let's spin around and round Song Credits 1994 Version * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Lyrics, Arrangement & Original Idea: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: EMI Music 2006 Instrumental * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: EMI Music/Wiggly Tunes Celebration! Version * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Version * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Lyrics: Greg Page * Arrangement: Melbourne Symphony Orchestra * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Musicians 1994 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Greg Truman * Henry's Voice - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Andrew Bignell * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Murray Cook, Terry Murray * Accordion - Jeff Fatt Taiwanese Version * Lead Vocals - Danny Shao * Backing Vocals - Carlos Chang, James Arthur Chen, Anni Hsu * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Accordion - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry 2006 Instrumental * Bass: Murray Cook * Electric Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Accordion: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry Celebration! Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Simon Pryce, Greg Truman, Emma Watkins * Henry's Voice - Anthony Field * Bass - Anthony Field * Electric Guitar - Murray Cook * Glockenspiel - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Andrew Bignell 2013 Version * Lead Vocals - Simon Pryce * Backing Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Greg Truman, Emma Watkins * Henry's Voice - Anthony Field * Drums - Andrew Bignell * Bass - Murray Cook * Guitar - Murray Cook, Terry Murray * Accordion - Jeff Fatt The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Version * Lead Vocals - Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Additional Vocals - Paul Paddick * First Violins - Peter Edwards, Sarah Curro, Jacqueline Edwards, Peter Fellin, Deborah Goodall, Lorraine Hook, Cameron Jamieson, Kirstin Kenny, Ji Won Kim, Eleanor Mancini, Anne Martonyi, Michelle Ruffolo and Kathryn Taylor * Second Violins - Matthew Tomkins, Monica Curro, Isin Cakmakcioglu, Francesca Hiew, Rachel Homburg, Christine Johnson, Isy Wasserman, Philippa West, Patrick Wong and Roger Young * Violas - Lauren Brigden, Katharine Brockman, Christopher Cartlidge, Ceridwen Davies, Gabrielle Halloran, Trevor Jones, Simon Oswell and Caleb Wright * Cellos - Nicholas Bochner, Miranda Brockman, Rohan de Korte, Keith Johnson, Sarah Morse, Angela Sargeant and Michelle Wood * Double Basses - Sylvia Hosking, Rohan Dasika, Benjamin Hanlon, Suzanne Lee and Stephen Newton * Horns - Geoff Lierse, Saul Lewis, Abbey Edlin, Trinette McClimont and Rachel Shaw * Trumpets - Shane Hooton, Callum G'Froerer and Julie Payne * Trombones - Brett Kelly, Kenneth McClimont, Kieran Conrau and Mike Szabo * Tuba - Timothy Buzbee * Timpani - Christine Turpin * Percussion - Robert Clarke, John Arcaro and Robert Cossom * Piano/Celeste - Louisa Breen and Amir Farid Listen Song Lyrics Henry, (the octopus) The Octopus, (the octopus) A very special friend, to me. Henry, (the octopus) The Octopus, (the octopus) I have a great dance, for you to see. Well, tell us now, Henry, what we all should do Tell us now, Henry, we want to dance like you. Clap your hands, (gee come on) above your head, (gee come on) and you sway, (gee come on) from side to side (gee come on) Start to bob, (business) up and down, now let's spin, around and round. Henry, (the octopus) The Octopus, (the octopus) A very special friend, to me. Henry, (the octopus) The Octopus, (the octopus) I have a great dance, for you to see. Well, tell us now, Henry, what we all should do Tell us now, Henry, we want to dance like you. Clap your hands (gee come on), above your head, (gee come on) and you sway,(gee come on) from side to side (gee come on) Start to bob, (business) up and down, now let's spin, around and round. Henry, (the octopus) The Octopus, (the octopus) A very special friend, to me Henry, (the octopus) The Octopus, (the octopus) Thank you all for dancing, with me (x3) da-da da-da da Gee come on! Gallery See here Trivia *The instrumental version of this song was used for many things such as the end credits for The Wiggles' 3rd video, Big Red Car. It was later used in the end credits for the re-recordings of Wiggle Time and Yummy Yummy, and multiple times in The Wiggles' 2nd TV Series. There was also a new instrumental track introduced in 2006 used for other countries' recordings. *In the Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series 1), there was an alternate version sung at Wigglehouse where Henry had to tell everyone his favorite foods instead of teaching everyone his special dance for the song. *In the original version, a voice is heard saying "Hum!" at 0:40 while Henry says "Stat to bob up and down" for the first time. *In the 1994 and the 1998 Disneyland live versions of the audio, all of the instruments are mixed in the center. Appearances Video Performances *Yummy Yummy *Yummy Yummy (re-recording) *The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland *Here Comes the Big Red Car *Surfer Jeff (cameo) *Celebration! *Furry Tales *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party *Wiggly Party! (Taiwanese Video) Episode Appearances *Anthony's Friend *Look But Don't Touch *The Glass Is Half Full *Quack, Quack! *The Hawk Album Tracks *Big Red Car *Here Comes The Big Red Car *Celebration! *Furry Tales *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yummy Yummy songs Category:Big Red Car songs Category:Live At Disneyland Songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:Surfer Jeff songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Furry Tales songs Category:1994 Category:1994 songs Category:1995 songs Category:1995 Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Songs Focused On Henry Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 5 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Christmas Celebration Tour songs Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Series 2